<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tmnt/Pokémon Sword And Shield Crossover RP by PrimusByTheAllspark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260176">Tmnt/Pokémon Sword And Shield Crossover RP</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark'>PrimusByTheAllspark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Sucking, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>RaihanxKaylaxLeo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kayla who was the Alola and Hoenn Champion had been visiting the Galar region for quite some time now. She met and fell in love with the tamer of dragons himself the Great Raihan. She was currently in the hotel she was staying at.</p>
<p>Raph and his three brothers somehow ended up from their world into a completely bizarre new world where creatures were all over and they were being used by humans. Just what the heck kind of dimension did they stumble in? </p>
<p>Piers who was now the retired dark type gym leader was just busy about lazily exploring the Galar region but he felt like it and he can. He was currently in Hammerlocke visiting Raihan who was like his best friend in a way.<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Avery seemed absolutely fascinated by the region that neighbored her own, Kalos. She wandered through the wild area near the wall leading to Hammerlocke, looking for an Alcremie. She aimed to be a fairy type expert that stood above even Diantha, and she definitely wanted to have the small cake Pokemon with her for the journey. She looked like a pastel princess in her attire.</p>
<p>Leo was absolutely confused, especially since Donnie didn't have much of an explanation. For now, they kept hidden since the few people they did come across either freaked out or mistook them for the very creatures they'd lived with. The Pokemon didn't seem to mind them being around.</p>
<p>Raihan had just finished off another rousing battle in his stadium. And of course, he was the victor. He currently had been relaxing outside on one of the many benches in the city, taking in the calming air and truly letting his mind wander to other things, like a curious trainer he'd met. She intrigued him since she seemed to travel a lot, and he knew how capable she was as a trainer. In a way, he admired her.<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Kayla was just coming out of the poke center when she noticed and spotted behind Hammerlockes stadium four teenage mutant ninja turtles. She quietly walked over to them and said hello.</p>
<p>Raph freaked out at first but he soon calmed down took a deep breath and he shook her hand as well as Donnie Leo and Mikey did as well saying hi to her as well. <br/>"Where are we? What world are we in?" He asked Kayla.</p>
<p>Piers was done talking to Raihan and hanging out with him so he decided to go to the wild area and find an Alolan Persian since he was a dark type trainer. He stumbled across and saw Avery and he knew about her and liked her a lot.<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Hey sorry took a nap before <br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>(You're good! Was it a nice nap? Also sorry I got caught up in something for school)</p>
<p>Avery hadn't noticed Piers at first. The white haired girl seemed to focused on her goal. She paused however, and approached Piers happily. "Piers! How's retirement treating you?" She asked while adjusting and dusting off her dress.</p>
<p>Leo was incredibly relieved that they'd met someone who seemed calm enough to talk to. His eyes widened a bit when he touched her hand, admiring how soft it felt. It took him a moment to compose himself.</p>
<p>While relaxing, Raihan spotted thr object of his affection, Kayla, leaving the Pokemon Center. He grinned and rose to his feet, planning on spooking her. He walked a short distance behind her.<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Its ok and yeah it was thank you <br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Kayla nodded smiling at them as she introduced herself to them.<br/>"My name is Kayla and this world there love humans and creatures that you see that was coexist with known as pokemon. You can raise them catch them and battle them and other people who have them too."</p>
<p>Raph was hearing her loud and clear and he nodded his head yes listening to her explanation. He was fascinated and astounded by this new world that they were currently in. I guess its bye bye New York City forever he thought sadly.</p>
<p>Piers just grinned and smiled at her.<br/>"Its going wicked and great! How have you been Avery? Catch any good fairy types recently?" He asked her as he hugged her tightly to him just a catch up hug and embrace showing her how he felt about her.<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Hi I’m on <br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Avery squeaked as he hugged her. She hugged him back eventually, her face a bit flushed. She nodded at his question. "I caught this little Pokemon that's also a dark type! His name's.... Impidimp." She explained and parted from him. "It's like the best of both worlds! Me and you!" She chirped.</p>
<p>Leo, on the other hand, had a few questions. "If we don't have a way back currently, then how are we supposed to live in this world? People seem to think that we're Pokemon..." Leo said with a bit of an annoyed expression.</p>
<p>Raihan could only see Kayla, so he was a little confused as to why she'd been talking to herself, even though she really wasn't. He watched her for a moment before walking over causally.<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Sorry Im on just took a shower <br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>"I don't how you're supposed to make your way back to your dimension but I will let everyone know via a broadcast in this region that you came from another world but you are not pokemon. You xan talk and pokemon cannot talk. That is the difference."</p>
<p>Raph nodded and he watched Kayla bring out her pokemon. They were turtle like pokemon just like how they were turtles. She had Blastoise Torkoal Carracosta and Torterra apparently the last one wasn't native to Galar.</p>
<p>Piers nodded as his pale white face blushed in a red hue crimson as he showed her he had a Morgrem its evolved form as he smirked at her. He separated from the embrace he gave her and handed her a pokeball that had a rainbow swirl Alcremie in it the one that had the purple decorations on it.<br/>"I hope you enjoy her Ave. She wasn't easy to evolve."</p>
<p>Avery's eye lit up. She marveled at the small fairy type, admiring the pattern it gave off. She glanced back up at Piers, a bright expression on her face. "Piers you shouldn't have!" She beamed. "What can I do to repay you? Or return the favor?" </p>
<p>Leo gave a thumbs up to her plan. He'd seen a normal turtle before, but these were fascinating to him. His curiosity got the better of him, and he stepped a bit closer.</p>
<p>Raihan watched the scene play out, a little perplexed. "Another dimension, eh?" He finally spoke aloud, drawing their attention to him.<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Kayla squeaked at that and she turned around to see her crush Raihan. She jumped startled as she nodded her head yes.<br/>"Raihan please say hello to Leo Raph Donnie and Mikey. They are what humans would call them on their world mutants. But they are friendly not evil."</p>
<p>Raph nodded as he walked up to the dark skinned dark haired man. He didn't know why but he could see himself getting along very well with him. He took his hand out for hin to shake. </p>
<p>Piers shook his head no but then he grabbed both of her hands in his gloved ones.<br/>"I have loved you for the longest time Ave and I want you to be my girlfriend," he said to her as he kissed her on her lipd softly.<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Avery didn't have much of a chance to react to his offer. Her grinning and melting into the kiss was a definite "yes". She pushed her body against him in another embrace.</p>
<p>Leo definitely seemed confused by his brother' s actions, but he didn't say anything. He approached Katie, a thankful smile on his face. "Hey, do you mind if we stick around you for a little while? At least until we can get ourselves together?" He asked.</p>
<p>Raihan gave the turtles a peace sign, grinning toothily at them. He watched Raph approach him, raising a brow. He stared at him curiously for a moment before smiling, and giving him a firm handshake.<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Um my ocs name is Kayla not katie <br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Ah damn sorry I mistyped and didn't notice it<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Kayla nodded and told them they could stay with her in her hotel presidential suite where was more than one bed. She smiled at them and was gonna show them the way. She told Leo that she liked him.</p>
<p>Raph nodded and then he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He just fell for badly in love with Avery and sighed when he saw she was with a man already. So she was taken huh?</p>
<p>Piers separated from the kiss and he took her hand and walked back to Hammerlocke with her and he gasped when he saw the tmnt. He wondered if they were new pokemon. He saw Raph glaring daggers at him obviously jealous and he brought Avery closer to him. </p>
<p>Its ok <br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Avery seemed pretty confused, but comforted by the sudden embrace. When she saw the four humanoid turtles, she tilted her head, wondering the same thing as Piers. She didn't catch Raph's glare, but she did give him a friendly wave.</p>
<p>Leo grew embarrassed by this as he walked beside her. "Like as a friend or something else? Because I could tell that the guy we met back there had a thing for you... It was the way he looked at you that gave it away."</p>
<p>Raihan watched them leave with a bit of a confused look. Her shrugged it off, waving to Kayla and keeping a cautious, and slightly suspicious eye on a nervous Leo.<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>"More than that Leo. I am in love you and I AM IN LOVE WITH RAIHAN!" Kayla said blurting shouting out the last part. She ran back to Raihan dragging Leo along and kissed both of their lips softly.</p>
<p>Raph walked over to Avery and Piers and he growled at Piers who growled back at him.<br/>"Hey baby the names Raph what's yours" he asked her introducing himself to her as he took her hand shook it then kissed the top of it wanting to get to know her.</p>
<p>Piers was trying so hard to rip him away from his girl and punch him in his face. It took everything he had not to but instead was trying to be calm mature and not act jealous. He wrapped his arm around her waist.<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Avery shifted her stance slightly so she'd better face Raph. She placed a hand on Piers' cheek to calm him, and gave Raph an inviting smile. "I'm Avery, and this is Piers!" She greeted, lifting her dress lightly to give him a playful curtsy.</p>
<p>Leo stood there, stunned for a little bit. His gaze flicked between Kayla and Raihan, and he gave her a soft smile. He squeezed her hand gently.</p>
<p>Raihan turned around upon hearing her yell. He grinned as she approached, and it only grew wider as shr kissed him. "I had a feeling!" He growled lowly to her, a confident smirk plastered across his face.<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Brb <br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Trading right now in Pokémon lol <br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Lol I get it<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Ok back sorry <br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Kayla squeaked at his growls and she blushed beet red telling them to follow her saying Mikey and Donnie can sleep in the adjacent bedroom across from hers at the hotel she was staying at. She took Leo's and Raihan's hands and brought them to her hotel room after giving Mikey and Donnie their room keycard for theirs.</p>
<p>Raph growled at that wanting to see more of her smoking hot sexy body underneath that dress of hers which left little to the imagination. He said the pleasure was all his as he kissed her lips softly.</p>
<p>Piers deciding if Avery wanted the both of them to be with her then he would share her with him albeit rather reluctantly though.<br/>"Let's go to my hotel room Ave and Raph," he said smiling at the both of them.</p>
<p>Avery jumped slightly when Raph kissed her, and she was even more perplexed by Piers's sudden change of heart towards Raph. She nodded timidly, holding into his hand the entire way there.</p>
<p>Even though Leo would've preferred it be just him and Kayla, he wouldn't mind sharing with the tall male if it meant she was happy. He grew more excited the closer he got to the hotel.</p>
<p>Raihan didn't even try to hide how turned on he had become when they entered the hotel room. He wasted no time removing his large jacket and tossing it aside.<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Ok its fine <br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Kayla pushed them into her room stripped naked and bare for them in front of them. She laid down sexily on a bed for them beckoning them to come have a taste of heaven.</p>
<p>Piers unlocked his hotel room door and he pushed Avery lightly on his bed as Raph sat down by her head stroking her cheek and kissed her earlobe suckling on it while Piers stroked her other cheek with his gloved hand and nipped the left side of her neck.</p>
<p>Avery relaxed onto the bed. She mewled and whined and leaned her head upward. She pulled her dress upward subconsciously.</p>
<p>Raihan licked his lips, stripping down and gesturing for Leo to join them. He gladly did, both of them laying on one side of Kayla. Raihan pushed his slender fingers against her entrance while leaving hickeys on one side of her neck and shoulder. Leo caught her lips in a rough kiss and teased one of her nipples with his hand.<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Hey sorry I am on but I am going to sleep night <br/>Today at 10:23 am<br/>MotelCity's avatar<br/>Kayla elicited some moans and mewls for them as she kissed Leo back clinging onto them as she laid her back and her head back while spreading out her legs for Raihan even wider than ever before so he could finger fuck her good and well. She knew she loved both of them.</p>
<p>Raph and Piers decided to now nip nuzzle and nibble both sides of her neck suckling hickeys into her skin to make sure she knew that she was theirs and theirs only. The both of them decided to grope and squeeze and pinch her boobs through her bra and her dress as they growled in want lust and need for her as they both smirked at each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright I'm free for a little bit.</p><p>Avery grinned to herself. She was happy that her boys managed to get along rather quickly. She groaned as she sat up to unzip her dress. It was making her hotter than she needed to be, and she wanted to feel them pressed against her skin.</p><p>Raihan slipped in another finger when she spread her legs further, latching his mouth into the sensitive bud right above the entrance. He groaned and chuckled lowly, feeling himself growing harder by the moment. Leo stuck his tongue into her mouth. He kept one hand rubbing gentle circles around her nipple, while the other hand held one of her legs in place.</p><p>Kayla moaned into Leo’s hot sexy wet mouth as she arched her back curling her toes and her body racked with pleasure and shuddered in delight at what they were both doing to her.  She was on cloud nine at that very moment.</p><p>Raph and Piers both now made and traded their teeth mark like hickey bites down and across her shoulder til they reached her tits and both of them began to suckle on the rosy buds flicking their tongues all around her nipples making them harden as they both growled in lust.</p><p>Avery breathlessly muttered to the two of them, laying her now naked body into the bed and running a hand through Piers' hair. She spread her legs, already becoming wet and needy for the both of them.</p><p>Leo groaned against her soft lips. His hard shaft eagerly poked at her hip, and Raihan pumped his slim fingers deeply into her. He wanted to make her climax with just his fingers to start.</p><p>Kayla moaned and whimpered softly against his lips she grabbed his cock and pumped it and stroked it. She orgasmed her cum all over Raihan's fingers.</p><p>Raph and Piers both slipped a finger into her waiting virgin opening flicking and gliding them against her labia as they teased her some more.</p><p>Avery shuttered at the feeling. The different sizes in their fingers took some getting used to, but she melted into a panting and mewling mess under their touch. Her sensitive body twitched occasionally.</p><p>Raihan, with a satisfied smirk, pulled out of her and cleaned his fingers off. He stood up and hungrily eyed her body before lifting her up by the hips and prodded at her entrance. Meanwhile, Leo thrusted against her hand while gently biting her shoulder. He felt an almost primal urge to desperately pump into her touch.</p><p>Kayla moaned and whimpered softly at their ministrations and she begged them to suckle on her tits while wanting to fuck her at the same exact time. She begged them softly.</p><p>Raph and Piers smirked looking down at her with lustful masked eyes and lustful blue eyes as they pumped and thrusted their fingers in and out of her saying they both were crazy in love with her.</p><p>"I-I love you both! So... So m-much!" She breathlessly cooed and pushed her hips against their hands. She squirmed and whined under them, practically pleading for me.</p><p>The pair complied, Raihan suckling on the right while Leo nibbled and sucked on the left. Raihan entered her at a steady pace, a low groan escaping his lips as he pushed further and further in. Leo shifted Kayla to where he was under her, and he pushed his way into her tight ass. He moaned at how warm and tight she felt.</p><p>Kayla moaned and grunted at how both of her tight openings felt around their cocks and she gripped them hard and roughly on their shoulders as she arched her back.</p><p>Raph and Piers took their fingers out of her and Piers entered her pussy and Raph entered her anus as they both buried themselves to the hilt inside both of her ends as they fucked her softly and gently to start with.</p><p>Avery's body tensed at the unfamiliar feeling inside her. It took some time to relax and start to enjoy herself again. She cursed and panted under her breath, her head resting near Raph's and her grip firm around Piers' shoulders.</p><p>Leo had already been going at a somewhat fast pace. He couldn't control his urge to fuck her senselessly, but he did tried. Raihan grinned toothily down at Kayla. Every sound she made just made him pump roughly into her.</p><p>“Ahh Leo Raihan please! God fuck I’m the both of yours! I belong only to you two my loves!” Kayla said as she scratched their shoulders now her body relaxing and tensing up and shuddering out in pure blissful pleasure.</p><p>Raph and Piers fucked harder deeper rougher and faster and more vigorously gripping onto both of her hips so tightly she could break from them any second as their fingers caused bruises to appear as their hips rocked against hers as they growled.</p><p>The pain from their grip and their aggressive thrusts seemed to mix with the waves of pleasure she felt. "Ah- Don't stop! Please don't stop!" She pleaded weakly. She felt herself reach her climax, and she clenched around both of them.</p><p>Raihan growled and leaned down to give her more hickeys around her chest area. He rammed into her full force, his hips slapping against her roughly. "That's right, love! You're ours!" He grumbled lowly to her. Leo was a grunting, panting mess under her. "So tight... You're so good baby!" He muttered to her while firmly holding her hips. He wasn't as fast as Raihan, but he was equally as harsh in his thrust.</p><p>Kayla reached her end as her inner walls clamped down onto Raihan's dick and she orgasmed and took some with her fingers and told Leo to lick them off.</p><p>Raph and Piers after thrusting and pounding into her ends one more time both of them orgasmed heavily into her anus and het pussy as they groaned and Piers groaned at how tight her walls were around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Avery moaned out loudly, her walls clamping around the two of them. She shut her eyes tight, and her back arched before she relaxed against Raph. She interlaced her fingers with Piers' lovingly.</p><p>Raihan had to slow his thrusts before he could pull out of her. He groaned lowly while pulling out of her. As Leo was coming down from his high and pumping his seed into her, he took her fingers in her mouth and licked them clean.</p><p>"Ahh Leo please! You're still inside my anus sweetie pie!" Kayla whimpered out as she moaned and panted against the both of them. She kissed both of their necks making on hickey.</p><p>Raph and Piers both slid and pulled outta her as they panted and collapsed on either side of her as they wrapped their arms around her sandwiching her between the two of them as they suckled on her earlobes.</p><p>Avery hummed softly and first turned to Raph to give him a gentle kiss on the lips. She then went to Piers, burying her head in his chest and pushing her lower body against Raph. She huffed tiredly.</p><p>Raihan and Leo tiredly shuffled to be on either side of her while Leo pulled out of her slowly, and Raihan placed the sheet over the three of them. Leo craned his neck and groaned softly, and Raihan chuckled lowly, admiring the hickeys the pair had given her.</p><p>Kayla said she loved the two of them and she snuggled against the both of them her butt cheeks in Leo’s crotch and her boobs on Raihan’s chest. She drifted off to sleep with them as she breathed softly inhaling and exhaling.</p><p>“We love you baby cakes,” Raph and Piers both cooed and purred to her as they pulled the covers over them while they eventually closed their eyes and masked eyes and they drifted off to sleep with her in their arms.</p><p>"I love you both too!" She cooed softly and settled into her spot between them. She giggled to herself, overjoyed to have the two with her.</p><p>The pair of tired males snuggled against her. "Love you, beautiful..." The pair muttered gently to her, Leo with a hand on her hip and Raihan resting one of his slender hands down her back. He kissed her forehead and stared at her lovingly for a moment before going to sleep himself. Leo peppered kisses on her upper back until he grew too tired to do so, resting his forehead on her back while he fell into a calm sleep.</p><p>The next morning Kayla woke up yawning and fluttering her eyes open still sandwiched between her two boyfriends. She smiled and rubbed their inner thighs happily.</p><p>Raph opened up his masked eyes and Piers opened up his eyes and they both smiled at her nuzzling both sides of her neck.<br/>"Morning sexy hotstuff," they both said to her and rubbed her hips.</p><p>Avery woke up with a tired groan. She put a hand on the side of each of their faces and smiled warmly. "Good morning my loves!" She cooed.</p><p>Leo woke up slowly, his arms wrapped around her hips. He nuzzled into her neck while trying to wake up. "How'd you sleep?" He asked groggily while Raihan yawned and kissed Kayla's forehead.</p><p>“I slept great Leo! How about you guys?” Kayla said asking Raihan and Leo. She kissed their lips softly one right after the other. She got up and got dressed. She waited for her two boyfriends so that way they could go get breakfast together.</p><p>Raph chirred and chirped at that as he nuzzled his beak into her neck while Piers was a little weirded out and creeped out at whatever the hell he was doing and doing to her. Piers got up and got dressed back in his uniform.</p><p>Raph's actions caused her to giggle a bit. He tickled her. She sat up after Piers changed into his clothes, stretching and getting up to look for the dress she discarded the pervious night. "Shower...." She muttered sleepily.</p><p>"I slept amazing sleeping next to you, babe..." Raihan said while rubbing his eyes. He stood up and clothed himself, gesturing for Leo to follow them. Leo did after taking a moment to stretch.</p><p>Kayla got her keycard and she linked her arms with theirs and left the hotel room with them going down to get some breakfast with them. She saw Donnie and Mikey waiting for them.</p><p>Raph and Piers looked at each other then nodded.<br/>"You can take your shower baby," Piers said.<br/>"Yeah go right ahead dollface. We will be right here waiting," Raph said to her.</p><p>Avery smiled warmly at them, giving them both a kiss on the cheek before grabbing her clothes and heading to the bathroom. It didn't take her long to figure out how the hotel shower worked.</p><p>The pair of males followed alongside her, Leo waving sheepishly at his brothers when they arrived. Raihan grinned down at them, hia stomach growling.</p><p>Kayla took the four of them to the lobby to pick out their breakfast. What stood out to Mikey was a strange looking yet delicious looking pizza with Miltank cheese and tomato berry sauce on it. He dashed towards it and scarfed it down burping. Everyone just laughed.</p><p>Raph and Piers were still waiting for her to finish. Raph was wondering how his brothers were doing as he grew anxious and worried about them wanting to go see them really badly but he was gonna wait for their girl first.</p><p>Avery finished up, coming out of the bathroom feeling awake and refreshed. She gestured for the pair to head down to breakfast with her after she got out.</p><p>While the pizza did look appetizing, Leo ate it like a normal person. He couldn't help but snort at his brothers behavior. Raihan chuckled while eating his breakfast, a stack of pancakes and a healthy bit of meat.</p><p>Kayla got some chicken eggs bacon home fries and some waffles. She just laughed at this and she spat out her drink and caused herself to get all wet from it. Donnie was getting his breakfast too.</p><p>Raph and Piers both nodded as they went down and Raph saw his brothers laughed at what just happened and cleaned up Mikey. Piers walked over to Raihan and gave him a high five. He sat down and got breakfast as did Raph.</p><p>Avery waved politely to the group, getting a plate full of sweet breakfast foods like fruit and waffles. She scanned over them with a curious gaze, wondering what Raihan and a girls she'd only briefly seen before were doing there.</p><p>Raihan spotted Piers and the others from the corner of his eye, giving a knowing smile to his shorter friend while giving him the high five. Leo tilted his head curiously at his red clad brother as he ate.</p><p>Kayla waved over at Avery and told her to come join them. She introduced herself to her and to the teenage mutant ninja turtles and she said she was the current champion of a few other regions as she ate her food.</p><p>Raph introduced himself to her as did Piers and shot Raihan a smug look followed by smirk as if to say to him in secret guy code it’s clear as a Carbink that you are shagging that girl right? Piers looked at Raph’s three other brothers thinking they were cool rad awesome and all right.</p><p>Avery sat near Kayla, instantly intrigued by her background. She introduced herself as well, stating how she was from Kalos and how she aspired to be the top fairy type trainer. She had a certain, excited glow to her.</p><p>Raihan chuckled to his friend, nodding in response. Leo smiled to himself, happy that his brothers seemed to be doing alright, though Piers' style was a bit foreign to him.</p><p>Kayla listened and smiled at her new friend hugging her.<br/>"So I see Piers and Raph have your heart now eh?" She asked her as she giggled.</p><p>Raph and Piers smirked when they overheard Kayla ask that to Avery. And they have her heart too they both thought in their minds as they finished their breakfast as did Donnie.</p><p>Avery blushed a bit, shoving some fruit in her mouth to try and distract herself for a moment. "A-Ah, yeah!" She stuttered in response. "I can say the same for Raihan and Leo, hm?" She chirped slyly.</p><p>Raihan playfully leaned on Kayla a bit after Avery spoke, a toothy grin present on his face. His teal gaze flicked to Leo, who chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Wh-what?! N-no may-maybe!" Kayla said as her cheeks were tinted pink and she looked up at them and blushed softly.<br/>"Ahh Raihan please!" She whimpered.</p><p>Raph and Piers walked over to her and while she was still sitting down next to Kayla they snaked their arms around her waist and hips breathing into her ears as they purred.</p><p>Avery squeaked in response, her face only becoming more flushed. "H-Hey!" She whined and shivered at their breath.</p><p>"What? I'm not doing anything!" Raihan purred and placed his hand on her thigh. Leo narrowed his eyes across the table at the taller man, walking around to wrap his arms around Kayla's chest.</p><p>“G-guys! We’re in public here!” Kayla whispered to them moaning trying not to be so loud so that no one other than her group could hear her. She looked up at them and she felt herself become wet.</p><p>Raph slung her over his shoulder telling them they’ll see them later as Piers nodded in agreement. Nessa came up and took Donnie with her as Bea came up to Mikey and took him with her too.</p><p>Avery yelped and clung to Raph. She grew flustered, and whined at him slightly. She waved shyly to her new friends, focusing on keeping her dress down with her other hand.</p><p>Raihan gave her a mischievous smirk, scooping her up bridal style. Leo narrowed his eyes at the taller male, until he noticed him gesturing to follow them. Raihan took them back to their room.</p><p>“Raihan Leo please!” Kayla moaned and mewled as she clung onto his shoulders and her face blushed beet red. She blushed as she felt her juices trickle down her legs.</p><p>Raph and Piers then brought her to their hotel bedroom and they brought her down and they laid her down on their bed. They climbed on either side of her as they suckled on her earlobe.</p><p>Avery let them, mewling and rubbing her legs together. She eventually sat up, glancing between the two of them. "W-Wait! I want to pleasure you two first. Like you did to me yesterday!" She suggested</p><p>Raihan ser Kayla down at the edge of the bed, and Leo eagerly lapped at her juices until he reached her clothed, wet core. He licked her through her underwear.</p><p>"Ahh Leo please!" Kayla moaned out as she fingered her wet pussy and gave Raihan a taste from her fingers telling him to suck on her finger.</p><p>Raph and Piers then began to both lap and lick and suck on her inner thighs as they felt her liquids seeping down her legs and once they finished they told her to do whatever she wanted to them.</p><p>Avery panted and whined at their actions. She sat them up and got in her knees infront of Piers. She pulled his cock out and wasted no time deepthroating it. She coated her fingers in her own fluids before pumping Raph's at a steady pace.</p><p>Leo removed the clothes below her hips, lifting her up slightly to better eat her out. Raihan grabbed her wrist and cleaned her fingers off, taking her hand and placing it over his growing bulge.</p><p>Kayla began stroking and pumping up and down Raihan’s cock as she whimpered and mewled at Leo eating her out as she spread open her legs and dug her heels deep into the bed.</p><p>Raph and Piers both growled and groaned at this as they both each dug and clung onto their bed while kissing her all over her body. The pleasure building up between them that Avery created with them was just amazing they were on cloud nine.</p><p>After a little while, Avery switched to Raph. She moaned onto his cock in satisfaction, pumping Piers fast and without warning.</p><p>Raihan grinned and grunted in response. He leaned over to pepper kisses and nibble at the sensitive skin along her neck. He thrusted up into her hand lightly. Leo dipped his tongue in and out of Kayla, eagerly drinking in her fluids and her smell.</p><p>Kayla elicited some more whimpers and moans for them as she orgasmed straight into Leo's mouth and she arched her back sucking on Raihan's cock.</p><p>Raph and Piers both were trying so freakin to keep their orgasms in and down and not release them yet but Raph and Piers eventually orgasmed into her mouth and all over her too groaning.</p><p>Avery didn't gag at the sudden pressure in her throat. She did her best to swallow it while patting his thigh a few times. She slid him out of her mouth, breathing heavily while wiping some of the mess on her face onto her finger and leaning back to lick it. She smiled up at them, glad she was able to get so much out of them.</p><p>Leo gasped, lapping at what he could before setting her down and catching his breath. Raihan sucked in a sharp breath, pushing his cock to the back of her throat greedily.</p><p>Kayla continued to deep throat Raihan as she began to pump and stroke Leo’s cock now too.</p><p>Raph and Piers smirked saying it was their turn now as they both pinned her down on her hands and knees and Raph entered her pussy from underneath her and Piers entered her anus hole from on top of them as they both started to thrust really roughly into her.</p><p>Avery cried out at the sudden pumping, burying her head into Raph's shoulder. She rocked her hips against them, and her body shook as she began to softly moan into his ear.</p><p>It didn't take Raihan long to climax into her throat. He growled and greedily pushed her head against him. Leo held his breath for a moment, reveling in the waves of pleasure he strokes gave him.</p><p>Kayla swallowed down all of his juices and she begged them to suck hickeys into her neck next as she rubbed both of their crotches for encouragement.</p><p>Raph and Piers started to thrust harder deeper and faster into her as they growled huskily suckling on both sides of her neck to mark her with love bites.</p><p>Avery whined and loudly moaned their names. She shut her eyes tightly, her walls clenching around them. </p><p>Raihan positioned himself behind her, obediently doing what she asked by giving her small hickeys on her neck. He groaned and grunted against her skin, feeling himself grow hard again as he lightly thrusted against her touch. Leo stood in front of her, leaning over her and pushing his cock against her hand. He lined her shoulder and neck with hickeys as well.</p><p>Kayla moaned and mewled softly. She told Raihan to enter her butthole and she told Leo to enter her pussy and for them to start fucking her now.</p><p>Raph and Piers didn't orgasm yet because since they literally just started to fuck her they grinded and rammed their hips into hers creating friction slapping sounds as they groaned.</p><p>Avery loved the sounds they made together. She began to cover Raph's neck in hickeys, becoming completely lost in how roughly they'd rammed into her. It didn't take her long to reach her climax.</p><p>The pair wasted no time thrusting into her hard and fast. Raihan laid them both down, and Leo climbed on top. The continued to mark her body with hickeys as they roughly fucked her.</p><p>"Ahh Raihan Leo please! Fuck you guys are way too sexy and hot!" Kayla moaned and whimpered out loudly to them. She scratched their shoulders.</p><p>Raph and Piers both omce they reached their orgasm they released their liquids in her pussy and her asshole Raph"s cum mixing with hers after they slammes into her one last time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>